


独木桥

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, 圆勋, 汉勋
Kudos: 16





	独木桥

“你喜欢的，你明明是喜欢的。”

低沉的声音靠在耳边像是在低喃，温热的气息喷洒在发红的耳尖，下一秒就被人含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地咬，轻轻地磨，虽然已经早有预备但还是这点刺激得从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼。

“唔，等一下……”

就连推搡阻止的手都被钳住高举摁到门上，他人也被抵在门上，那张俊脸再次凑上来，一点一点找到他的鼻子、额头和嘴角，甚至是抿起嘴才会露出来的小小梨涡，都无例外地被对方落下一个又一个占领性极强的亲吻。

“还要我等多久呢，我也会等不及的啊，我的小妈。”

即便少年嗓音天生低沉，也耐不住其中的青涩，更别说对方故意把重音放到最后两字上，听得他心里一紧，下意识便要偏过头，不愿意看他，却被捏着下巴拧回来，强迫着和他接吻。

与尹净汉结婚是与他交往三年后的决定。

李知勋还记得当时尹净汉向他求婚的场景，不过是个稀松平常的晚饭时分，吃完饭结账准备起身之时尹净汉却突然叫住他，不知道从哪里掏出来一枚戒指，问他要不要和他结婚。

真是毫无新意甚至平淡过头又莫名符合尹净汉的求婚方式。

李知勋一时失语，粉嫩的指尖却自觉摸到尹净汉手里，勾住他的手指，虽然嘴上还没说，但身体已经诚实地做出了回答。

尹净汉见状也露出笑容，立刻将戒指套到他的手上，凑过去在他脸上亲昵地亲了一口，“我爱你。”

“我也……我也爱你。”他虽然羞涩，但又直接地回应他。

不仅是求婚的场景，连当晚的性事也令李知勋印象深刻，大抵是求婚成功的喜悦终于传到尹净汉的大脑里，让他无比的兴奋，摁着他不让他躲避，一下一下操得极狠，把他翻来覆去做了个够，含着精液的避孕套扔得到处都是。

和尹净汉结婚虽然还没在他的计划中，但答应他也并非是毫无思量的冲动决定，事实上，对于结婚，他想已经有过一任妻子的尹净汉应该比他更清楚婚姻的重量，虽然最后是因为双方性格不合的离婚收场，但起码说明了他们之间的态度，并没有因为孩子而勉强将就下去。

啊对，还有孩子。

是一个已经上了高中的男孩子。

李知勋同样也记得真正意义上第一次认识全圆佑的时候，他那时就已经是这么一个冷冰冰的样子了。在眼镜后的眼睛不过看了他一眼便瞥到别处去，漫不经心地点头表示自己知道了，就像是对他这个外来人一点都不介意，对父亲的再婚决定也毫不在意。

但起码没有恶语相向，没有歇斯底里地要把他赶出这个家去。

“我可以叫你圆佑吗？”李知勋左右斟酌自己的语气，最后只能这样不咸不淡地询问对方。

全圆佑原本垂下的眼睛又抬起来，这会儿却是很尖锐的眼神，但只是一下便变回那个冷淡的神情。“可以。”

如果不是刚才那眼实在是太过明显看得李知勋心里莫名发毛，他真会以为全圆佑是个普通的孩子。

“圆佑就是这样，但没有恶意的。”见全圆佑随便找了个借口回房，现场的氛围也变得异常怪异，尹净汉只好开口安慰李知勋，让他别放在心上。

李知勋则是摇摇头表示没关系。

但他没想到全圆佑这么明目张胆的，趁着家里没人，连房门都大敞，电脑屏幕也毫不遮掩，甚至没有插上耳机，直截了当就打开了一部色情片外放。

李知勋进门的时候便听见了不同寻常的喘气声，等他顺着声音摸到全圆佑房门更是发现对方正一边看着电脑一边自慰。

他微微弓着腰，牛仔裤只拉开了拉链褪下一点，尺寸可观的性器从内裤上沿伸出来，在他的套弄之下变得完全勃起还硬得流水，配上他时不时的喘息，那点摩擦生出的水声听在李知勋耳里简直称得上是淫靡。

正好屏幕上的片段播放到其中一段的高潮，被压在身下的人发出做作又谄媚的叫声，李知勋这才发现全圆佑看的是一部GV。

他匆忙地想帮他把门带上，却在慌忙中不小心碰到了什么东西发出声响，于是全圆佑立刻就回头看了他一眼，似笑非笑的，但手里的性器却眼见地又胀大了几分，手上的动作又加快了几分，最后在一声闷哼中痛快地射了出来。

李知勋自知撞破了少年青春期或许最平常不过的自我抚慰，本来就该立刻关门离开，但却不知为何像脚上被钉子钉住般移不开脚步，直到全圆佑整个人转过来，即便被看到也毫无半点尴尬，大咧咧地将疲软的性器裸露在外，反而还好笑地看着他。

“怎么了吗，这么早就回来了？”

电脑里的呻吟还在继续，片中被操的人最终在一声悠长的叫声中也射了出来，顿时换上了更加娇软的哭喊，直说自己真的不行了却依旧被拉着操弄，白皙的皮肤也被撞得发红，甚至便做还边时不时被打屁股。

“您还要继续看下去吗？”

被全圆佑一声询问之下李知勋终于反应过来，转身便夺门而出，逗得全圆佑心情大好地笑出声，笑完便抬手把视频关了，整个人闭上眼瘫倒在椅子上。但脑子里第一时间浮现的却是李知勋那个白生生的模样。

他还记得有天半夜他从梦中惊醒，在床上坐了好一会儿却觉得口渴得很，慢吞吞摸出客厅时路过他们房间，正巧就听见从里面传出小小的哭声，然后便是尹净汉在说话，大抵还是些哄对方的话，过了没几秒又听见几声肉体的撞击声，紧接着还是来自李知勋嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，声音依旧不大，不知道是房间隔音太好还是喊的那个人在忍着，叫得细细小小的倒像只小猫一样。

全圆佑还是去了厨房喝水，喝了一杯还不够，直到第三杯下肚，身上莫名的燥热才总算平静了许多，飞快回了房间便被子一盖继续睡觉，于是当晚便做了一个曼妙的春梦，梦见李知勋光裸着缠在他身上，两条像藕的胳膊搂着他，哼哼地凑上来跟他接吻，拉过他的手带到身后告诉他自己想要做爱，但进去的时候又哭喊着说好深，想要退出来却又被摇头阻止，说圆佑做什么都可以。

即便只是在梦里他却觉得未免太过真实，唾弃自己居然对父亲的再婚对象有了不应该有的想法之余，心里更是隐隐约约生出一些不同的感情来，好几次的春梦让他心中的那株小苗越发茂盛，无法排解之下只好找了一下午，总算找出来一部片子，要主角跟李知勋相像的，同样白得漂亮，眼下带着泪痣，乖乖小小的。

他的手再次摸到光是想象又起了反应的性器上，又开始上下套弄起来。

如果可以李知勋本来是不想代替尹净汉去这个家长会的，但无奈全圆佑正值高三，是最关键的时候，好巧不巧尹净汉又有事出差，只好拜托李知勋去一趟，让他回来再跟他说。

“但是圆佑是个很省心的孩子，一般不会有什么事情的。”

就如尹净汉所言，全圆佑在学校里并没有什么可说的，倒是因为成绩不错被老师在班级里公开表扬，就是被众多家长纷纷投来目光是还有一丝被瞩目的不适。

回去的路上还是李知勋开的车，他原以为就算自己拿了驾照起码也三五七年不会开车，没想到来趟家长会便用掉了两次额度。紧张兮兮地双手紧握方向盘停在红灯前，他本来就不喜欢开车，更何况车上还有乘客在副驾驶，这就不得不让他觉得烦闷。

“我还不错吧。”全圆佑冷不丁在密闭的车厢内开口，说完又只剩下呼呼的空调声。

李知勋一边等着红灯一边勉强分出一些注意力回话，“嗯，净汉也说你是个省心的孩子。”

“啧。”全圆佑不耐地用手撑着手，手肘还支在车窗上，就这么直勾勾地盯着李知勋，即便是李知勋已经专心致志顾着开车也无法忽略如此直接的目光。“我就没有奖励吗？”

“等净汉回来，你自己跟他说吧。”又开到一个红灯前，李知勋稍稍分出一个眼神，像是全然没看到全圆佑玩味的表情，“或者你不好意思说的，也可以和我说，我跟他说也行。”

“好呀。”

全圆佑难得笑眯眯地回话，甚至笑得可爱地皱起了鼻子，李知勋这才意识到全圆佑不过只是一个普通的孩子，而已。

然而这个认知在几天后的深夜便完全推翻了，那点怜爱的，对撞破全圆佑自慰的莫名愧疚全然荡然无存了。

全圆佑居然趁夜爬上他的床，在他熟睡之时解开他的睡衣，拧着他的乳头玩得兴奋，他虽感到有些痛但更多是舒服的，不自觉地便挺起胸迎合他的动作，等李知勋终于在梦中醒来，看到的已经是全圆佑伏在他双腿间为他口交的场景了。

“全圆佑！”李知勋几乎叫得破音，浑身都在颤抖，“你到底知不知道你在做什么！”

男人对于性事都是诚实的，即便李知勋处在这种状态，被全圆佑弄了几下还是免不了硬了起来，于是又被全圆佑笑眯眯地吮吸，手伸到下面把玩他的囊袋，让李知勋的性器在他嘴里滑动，甚至还故意发出声音，让他难堪。

“我是……你父亲的再、再婚对象！”李知勋还要嘴硬，却再次诚实地拜倒在身体里的快感之下，连话都说不利索，也不知道全圆佑从哪里学来这么多花样，不多时便把他弄得射了，精液溅到全圆佑的脸上，被他色情伸出舌头舔舔。

“您也很久没做了不是吗？”

李知勋的眼泪随着高潮射精一起涌出，几乎是崩溃的，也不是放声大哭，而是无声地掉泪，看着更加地招人疼。全圆佑把自己的脸擦干净，凑上去就要帮他擦眼泪，理所当然被李知勋一手打开，带着哭腔地骂他。

“但是您射了，还射了好多，还射到了我的脸上。”全圆佑冷静地说出这个事实，果不其然又被李知勋喊停，捂着耳朵不肯再听。

他只好强行把李知勋压在身下，压住他乱动的四肢，一遍又一遍地告诉他，手又伸到他胸前把玩他的乳头，用力一掐痛得他惊呼一声，而后又像是抽一鞭子给一颗糖，全圆佑随即就低头用嘴含住了刚才掐过的乳头，温软的舌头卷起来舔舐，嘬得作响，像在吸奶一般。“真好吃。”

李知勋倍感羞耻，但身体却因为这句话和被玩弄的动作而来了反应，这下更是觉得自己淫荡又下贱，居然会被再婚对象的儿子压在身下做这种事，不仅来了反应，甚至还想着回应。

“是我的错啊，是我强迫你的，是全圆佑强迫李知勋做的。”全圆佑用吻吻去李知勋的泪水，安抚已经开始打哭嗝的李知勋，手上却像拆礼物般把李知勋的睡衣脱下，无数次仅在他梦里出现的白皙裸体终于真实展露在面前，让他兴奋得立刻就硬了，眼睛不掩欲望地在这具肖想了许久的身体上下打量，从口袋里摸出自己带来的润滑便要帮李知勋扩张。

于是李知勋又在哭，直到被分开双腿，感觉到全圆佑发硬发烫的性器捅进他的身体里，他终于意识到已经没办法回头了，他真的和全圆佑做爱了，和自己再婚对象的孩子做爱了。

有一就有二，有二就有三。更何况全圆佑终于吃到了李知勋，味道甚至比他想的还要好，他终于看见李知勋在他身下呻吟哭喊，射精高潮时还会失神地搂着他，满足地摁着他做了又做，不过几天日子便把他梦里想过的，他知道的全部用到了李知勋身上。

李知勋也顺理成章地暂时搬到了全圆佑的房间，全圆佑不许他穿内裤，往往心血来潮便想和他做爱，扒了他的裤子，揉着他软乎的小屁股给他扩张，性器捅进去便激烈地抽插，把人操得浪叫高潮。有一次甚至站着把李知勋抵在墙上做，深得又让他掉了不少眼泪。

“哦宝贝别哭是不是全部吃进去了，做得很好呀。”

他开始没完没了的叫他知勋，宝贝，心血来潮还要叫他小妈，似乎是要提醒他他们之间关系的不伦，但每当这时李知勋都会变得更敏感，撞了几下便要叫得比以前还要放荡。

可惜淫乱的生活终于被尹净汉快归国的计划所打断，回来之前尹净汉还给李知勋打了个视频电话，问他有没有想他。当时全圆佑仍不学好，趁着摄像头没照到便偷偷摸着李知勋的性器，扒了他的裤子用嘴巴含住舔舐，让他被迫提前中断了这个电话。

但他好歹有分寸，总算没进去，只是在李知勋射精之后哄骗着让李知勋也帮他口了一次，呛得他直咳嗽。

“你和圆佑是不是关系变好了？”饭后尹净汉自告奋勇地要洗碗，李知勋还想拒绝，却被尹净汉安排在隔壁打下手，“我看他没有之前看着你这么冷淡了，是好事啊。”

李知勋勉强扯出一个笑容，“可能是因为上次帮他开了家长会吧。”

“我就说吧。”尹净汉得意洋洋的，凑过去又在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“没人会不喜欢你的。”

李知勋一个顿住，假装害羞地移开眼，没用力地往尹净汉脸上呼，逗得他直乐呵。“洗碗吧。”

尹净汉让李知勋先出了厨房，谁料刚拐弯便被全圆佑抓住逼到看不到的拐角，看着他的神情很是难过，弯下腰在他怀里撒娇地拱拱，趁着没人注意也在他嘴上亲了一下。

李知勋陷入了自我怀疑之中，但很快便没有这个精神让他多想，在浴室洗澡的时候尹净汉就闯进门来，在泛着热气的浴室中与他拥吻，手指不过碰了下他的乳头便惹得他轻呼。

“知勋怎么变得这么敏感了，”尹净汉笑眼眯眯，手指变本加厉地捏着乳头把玩，“怎么碰了一下就这样了。”

“因、因为……很久没有做……”李知勋喘着气，自觉地挺胸，“另一边也……”

尹净汉如他所愿张嘴含住了他另一边被冷落的乳头，手一摁摁停了莲蓬头的开关，整个浴室就只剩下他吮吸的声音，两个人勃起的性器也抵到一起，尹净汉一个用力便把李知勋抱起来，离开了湿漉漉的浴室，但却没有把他带到床上，而是把他抵到了房间的门上。

突然冰凉的触感让李知勋浑身一抖，他无措地望着尹净汉，换来了一个安慰性的亲吻。“怕什么。”

李知勋还想说能不能不要站着做，他腿上软站不住，尹净汉的下句话却让他晴天霹雳，整个人僵在原地。

“知勋，你可骗不过我。”他修长的手指勾起李知勋的下巴，依旧是笑眯眯的，“好笨哦，这么明显难道我还看不出来么。”

这下不仅是背，李知勋感觉自己浑身都在发冷，他挣扎着，不知道尹净汉会怎么对他。尹净汉虽然脸上无所谓，但手上的动作却粗暴了许多，只不过草草扩张了几下便插了进去，抱着李知勋的腰，把他抵在墙上，只能靠着他才能保持平衡。

这就免不了让粗壮的性器进得极深，李知勋张嘴也说不出半句话，只得痛得直皱眉。

“我看你们这些天也做过不少次，”尹净汉故意凑在他耳边说话，“我明明都没扩张得多仔细，知勋这么容易就吞进去了呢。”

李知勋直摇头，但除了摇头，也着实说不出别的话为自己掩饰。

“那孩子很喜欢你，我看出来了。”尹净汉抚着她的腰开始顶弄，李知勋也忍不住地呻吟起来，或许是阴暗秘密被揭露，他的声音也比之前的低沉了许多，起码不像之前的放浪，更多更像是隐忍却忍不下来的闷哼。“你不知道吧，那孩子现在可能就在门后面听着我们做爱呢，要不要开门看看呢。”

李知勋的理智终于被冲垮，这些日子来他的眼泪来得意外地多也意外地快，抓着尹净汉直摇头，求着让他不要这样。

“不要怎样呢，开门让圆佑也加入吗？”尹净汉声音里还带着可惜的语气，“我还以为你想试试呢。”

“不、不是的……”

尹净汉今天的狠劲就像当初求婚成功的那晚，掐着他的腰往死里操，李知勋又痛又爽，与此同时心里又内疚得很，身体很是敏感，轻而易举就被操得高潮。

李知勋又被扔到了床上，他甚至怀疑自己会被尹净汉操死在床上，恐惧让他头皮发麻，他被反过来，跪趴在床上，尹净汉还没射而硬着的性器在他白嫩的屁股上拍了几下，见李知勋怕得发抖，尹净汉好像又善心大发地安慰他，语气温柔，但与此同时又猝不及防地再次进入了他的身体里，好像失了理智般发狠，只剩他嘴上说出那一句句讽刺又调笑的话能证明他现在的状态。

李知勋不知道自己被操了多久，也不知道自己到底射了多少次，高潮了多少次，只记得自己最后被操得实在没有别的东西，居然失了禁，哭着求着让尹净汉抱着他去了厕所，这下总算让尹净汉大发慈悲地放过他，帮他清理了之后帮他裹上浴袍把他安置在床上。

“我也不是这么不讲人情的人，”尹净汉挑起他的下巴，大拇指在他脸上摩挲，脸上的笑容在李知勋眼里却觉得诡异和可怕，“当然我也没说不行。”

李知勋闻言瞪大了双眼，眼睁睁看着尹净汉的手离开了他的脸，然后站起来，走到门边，吧嗒一下将门锁扭开。

“那知勋要不要来猜猜。圆佑究竟在不在外面偷听？”


End file.
